


Good Night

by marimoes



Series: Close Encounters (of the romantic kind) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Gentle Sex, Just some real sweet sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Let’s go to sleep, ok? You’ll be back with all the loud people that you love tomorrow. Youwantedto come over here.” Law says, hand running up and down, praying he can draw Luffy back down.“You’re right. I did.” Luffy sighs, a small hum laced into it as he looks back over his shoulder at Law, “Do you remember why?”





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Soft was requested and soft was given. I just really love their relationship y'all.

“It’s so...quiet.” Luffy muses, leaning up off the headboard, a small frown tugging at his lips, “How do you stand it like this all the time.” 

Law looks up from his book, closing it onto his finger to save his place, and gives Luffy a look. A look that goes from confusion to understanding in a matter of moments. One that Luffy doesn’t bother processing. He’s too busy staring out the window, eyes focused on something far away. 

“Believe it or not, some people enjoy silence.” Law says, and Luffy doesn’t turn his head to look at him. Only mumbles a sound of acknowledgement. 

Sighing, Law pulls his bookmark into his place before laying it to rest on the table next to his bed, attention now entirely on Luffy. He leans up, not quite to sitting like Luffy is, and runs his hand across Luffy’s back. Again, he mumbles a small sound. 

“Let’s go to sleep, ok? You’ll be back with all the loud people that you love tomorrow. You _wanted_ to come over here.” Law says, hand running up and down, praying he can draw Luffy back down. 

“You’re right. I did.” Luffy sighs, a small hum laced into it as he looks back over his shoulder at Law, “Do you remember _why?_ ” 

Law rolls his eyes, pulling his hand back before starting to slide further beneath the covers. Luffy raises his eyebrows, twice in quick succession as a grin pulls across his face, to which Law responds by rolling over. He waits. He counts and doesn’t make it to 10 before Luffy is slid up against him, with no room to spare. 

Burying his face into Law’s back, Luffy pushes further, grumbling as he goes. His hands snaking around Law’s side, Luffy pulls himself again Law. He feels Law take in a deep breath before blowing it out, almost like a hiss as he sinks back into Luffy. 

“Luffy...aren’t you tired?” Law asks and feels Luffy shake his head into his back. 

Law falters, pulling from Luffy’s arms only a little, to roll back over so that they’re face to face. Luffy’s eyes aren’t what Law thought that they would be. He expected them to be wide open, eager as he tries to talk Law into what he wants, but they’re not. They’re heavy, almost starry eyed as he watches Law settle again, and something about his gaze makes Law’s neck warm. The direct attention of the man that cares so deeply for him isn’t something that Law anticipated when he met Luffy all those months ago. 

“You’re staring. Why?” Luffy smiles, scooting his head over on the pillow, their noses almost touching. 

“You were doing it first.” Law counters, and a yawn slips from his mouth, “Can’t blame me for doing it in return.” 

Luffy only smiles in response, leaning his head up to press his lips onto Law’s forehead. His lips don’t leave the skin, moving down around Law’s face placing smaller kisses as he goes, and Law relaxes in his arms. Luffy continues, sliding further down as he continues along Law’s jaw, pulling a groan from him. 

“You think you’re so smooth. Like I don’t know what you’re trying to do.” Law murmurs, words crackling at the edges as Luffy continues, “Luffy…” 

Luffy hums against Law’s jaw, and Law can feel the smile on Luffy’s lips as he continues. 

“You’re going to have to tell me you don’t want it.” Luffy murmurs against Law’s neck, teeth grazing the skin. 

Luffy’s hand drifts, moving slowly down Law’s side along his hip, mouth continuing to wrap around his neck. Law moves his hand quickly grabbing Luffy’s before it can move any further to the discomfort growing in his abdomen. Luffy huffs, mouth unmoving from Law’s skin, waiting to see what Law will do. 

His hand moves quickly, dropping Luffy’s against his side, and presses against Luffy’s hip rolling him onto his back. Luffy falls back onto the bed, his head bouncing lightly as he laughs, eyes squinted shut. Law hovers, eyes narrowing as he waits for Luffy to look back up at him again. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? I’m awake. I’m hard. What more do you want?” Law says, planting his hands on either side of Luffy, “Say it. Say why we aren’t going to sleep right now.”

Luffy opens his eyes, slow, and for the first time Law understands what they mean by bedroom eyes. His cheeks are flushed, lips shiny from kissing along Law’s face, and Luffy runs his tongue against his bottom lip. Hips pushing upwards, Luffy presses himself into Law trying to convey just what he wants. 

Law leans down, teeth grazing against the side of Luffy’s ear, breath hot as he hovers. Luffy squirms beneath him, grinding up against Law, the thin layers of fabric between them leaving nothing to the imagination. Law bites gently, drawing a soft moan from Luffy’s throat, and he resists the urge to laugh. 

“Say it.” Law breaths into Luffy’s ear and can feel him tense beneath him, “Tell me, Luffy.” 

“You’re making it serious.” Luffy whines, “I just wanted to fool around before bed.” 

“Oh no, you’re not backing down. We’re here now. Say it, or I’m rolling over, and going to sleep, and you can deal with _that_ by yourself.” Law demands, voice low. 

“Ooh, who is this?” Luffy croons, hands lacing around Law’s waist, “Did I unlock a new personality or something? Are you actually a dom da-” 

“You’re killing me. Slowly. Do you know that?” Law sighs and pulls back to look Luffy in the eyes. 

Luffy laughs and leans up, trying eagerly to kiss Law and Law complies, bringing his lips to meet his. They fold into each other, Law lowering Luffy back onto the bed, lips lightly sucking his bottom lip as he goes. Luffy moans, a warm bend of sound as it pitches upward in the back of his throat. 

Law releases him, pulling back and Luffy snickers, his laugh airy and warm against Law’s face. His eyes open, shiny as they focus on Law. Face bright red, Luffy breaths in to catch his breath, and Law takes the time to do the same. Shifting to prop himself up on his right arm, Law gently runs his fingers through the front of Luffy’s hair, pulling a soft hum along with it. 

“God,” Luffy laughs out, drawing Law’s attention back, “I love you.” 

Law’s hand freezes in Luffy’s hair and he can feel Luffy tense up beneath him. 

“I-I ah,” Luffy stutters, but doesn’t get further as Law presses himself hard against Luffy’s mouth. 

He doesn’t have to tempt Luffy with his tongue, he’s just allowed access as Luffy gasps, pulling Law closer. They’re molded against one another, breathing erratic as they kiss, each one harder than the last. Law presses Luffy into the bed, his hands working into his sides, fingers curling around the band of his underwear, trying to tug it down without having to move. 

It doesn’t work as well as Luffy’s attempt at Law’s, though his arms aren’t long enough to push them past the tops of his thighs. So, they pull apart, chests heaving as they both work quickly to discard the single piece of clothing that is preventing them, all before clashing back together. Law’s lips go straight to Luffy’s collar bone, wrapping around it, sucking against the skin. Luffy groans and shifts desperate to kiss Law once more but is stopped when he finds Law hovered over him. 

“Front or Back?” Law asks, his voice shaking as he tries to catch his breath and Luffy swallows at the question. 

Both have their merits. Frontal lets Luffy watch Law as long as he can keep his eyes open. Watch as ecstasy washes over him as he rocks in and out of him. Oh, but back. To ride him also, the possibilities overwhelming. 

“Back.” Luffy blurts out, and at that word they both move. 

Law’s hand reaching across to barely open his nightstand, fingers clawing to grab the bottle of lube as Luffy readjusts. Law presses some out in a line along his finger and as he moves to come back behind Luffy, he dips in beside his head, capturing Luffy’s lips. Luffy sucks onto his lip, and as he moves to kiss Law again, he gasps. 

Law laughs, earning a weak smack to the edge of his arm that Luffy can reach as Law draws his finger out before pushing it back in again. 

“That was a dirty move.” 

“So was rubbing your dick against my ass when I was trying to go to sleep. We’re even.” Law smirks, finger pumping a final time before he presses another at Luffy’s entrance. 

Luffy hisses in a breath as Law pushes further, fingers pulling against him the way Law has learned best. A honed skill that Luffy can’t say that he minds. Grazing his prostate Luffy jolts, his arms shaking beneath him as he tries to remain propped up. Luffy groans, hips pressing against the rhythm Law has set, eager to move faster, and Law obliges. 

For about ten seconds. 

Pumping Luffy quickly for just about three strokes worth of his movement, Law decides. Slipping out, he hear Luffy whine, and he works quickly to press a quick line onto himself. He hovers for a moment before Luffy, his hair dark and tangled at the head of the bed, heavy eyes hanging beneath. 

It’s still new, all of this. Luffy is the first man Law has been with, and the first sexual relationship he’s had in a while, to boot. Yet, he doesn’t feel the nerves he thought he would have. 

Only desire. 

Pushing into him, Law slides up into Luffy’s back, a groan falling from each of their mouths as they take it in. Law steadies himself on his elbows on either side of Luffy, and upon seeing Luffy’s head barely nod, he pulls himself out before driving back in again. 

Luffy gasps a laugh out at the sensation, a warm hum in its wake as Law starts to set another rhythm. One, that he learns rather quickly, isn’t fast enough for Luffy. Luffy presses back against him, fighting for control of the speed, and while normally Law would allow it, tonight is different. 

Leaning up to Luffy’s ear, Law kisses his shoulder, the salt of his sweat hangs in his mouth as he continues to push forward. 

“Luffy…” Law warns as he again tries to alter Law’s pace, “Not tonight.” 

Luffy hesitates as Law continues, peeking back though his hair to look Law in the eyes. Much like his they’re heavy, half open as pleasure floods him. Luffy is convinced he hasn’t seen anything better. 

Curling his arm around Luffy’s chest, Law quickens the pace, effectively trapping Luffy’s cock between his stomach and the bed. The friction growing warmer in his abdomen as Law thrusts, and Luffy feels a whine toss in the back of his throat. He doesn’t want to come on the bed, but God, he doesn’t know if he has a choice. 

Law moves, kisses trailing across Luffy’s shoulder blades, before he takes a quick shot at Luffy’s neck. Luffy moans, squirming beneath Law as the worn coil in his abdomen grinds tighter. 

“F-flip me before I-I,” Luffy huffs out and Law pulls back slightly, allowing Luffy to shift to the side before ending up on his back once more.

Law sucks in a breath as he takes Luffy in. Face red with sweat and pleasure, eyes clenched shut as Law regains his pace, dick completely hard as it bounces light again his stomach. He’s greedy, and he can feel it, as he takes in the sight. Mind racing as he tries to figure out how much he can do before Luffy comes. 

Pulling underneath Luffy’s right leg, Law gets him to understand and Luffy lifts his leg onto Law’s shoulder, groaning as he’s able to shift deeper. His other leg starts to hover but doesn’t make it far off the bed before Law pins him back down. Luffy can’t respond, much less argue, as he pants for air. Law hitting the right spot over and over, leaving him to dig his fingering into the pillow behind his head. 

“God, you’re so ahh-h,” Law gasps, his own climax coming faster than he anticipated, “Luffy, L-l” 

Luffy moans, pitch shaking as he hits the lows and the highs, face burning from the sound. Law’s hands dig into Luffy’s thigh and hip as he buckles down, his thrusts slower, but harder, as he shakily starts to reach his end. 

Luffy comes, abruptly and without warning, over his chest. He pants out as Law continues, his own eyes now shut as he focuses on the sensation, rocking into Luffy. Law gasps as he feels Luffy purposefully tighten around him, and if he were able to at the moment, he would curse. 

Hips shaking, Law comes, and along with it a weight is lifted from his chest. He pulls out, pushing Luffy’s leg off his shoulder, all before flopping over onto the bed. They lay in near silence, the only sound being that of their breathing as they try to catch their breath. Luffy breaks it first. A small giggle, that turns into laughter, that then turns into a soft sob. Law’s ears perk up at the noise, eyes wide in concern as he pulls himself next to Luffy. 

Wrapping his arms around him, Law worriedly kisses Luffy’s forehead and is able to see that he’s actually smiling amidst the tears. Luffy blows out a sigh, eyes blinking slowly as he tries to rid them of tears, focusing them on Law. 

Law smiles, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on Luffy’s lips, and he feels it. The reason why Luffy broke into tears. The overwhelming rush of emotions directed at the man next to him. 

“I love you too, Luffy.” Law smiles, lips pressing his lips once more against Luffy’s forehead.

Once clean, they curl up once more beneath the messed up covers. The only sound hanging in the silence is their breathing, and Luffy decides that the quiet isn’t half bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Lawlu on Twitter: @__moes__  
> Or Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
